<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glowstick by moodogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638318">Glowstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodogs/pseuds/moodogs'>moodogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Gay, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, adult, dom!will, glowstick, haha will glows, solangelo, they both dom just read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodogs/pseuds/moodogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glowstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will has been glowing uncontrollably the past few years. Once he turned seventeen it never stopped happening. At archery practice, during lunch, when he sneezes, and when we shower together. Yes, we shower together. We are twenty years old. We do what we want. Will is trying to control it, but on nights like tonight? He’s a borderline human glow stick.<br/>	He sits down in a loveseat by my cabins’ fire, glowing just dim enough to be highlighter yellow. I smirk, knowing full well that if he gets tired enough I may be able to put a blanket over him and throw him into one of my darkened beds.<br/>	He catches me looking and groans. “LIsten babe, if you’re gonna do that thing again where you wait till im too tired to take control and then you fuck me, I’m not gonna be too happy the next time we have sex.”<br/>	I chuckle and move next to him, putting my hand on his thigh. “You say that every time but we both know you like to relax once in a while.” I start kissing his neck and moving my hand closer to his crotch. It’s almost hard to tell through his jeans but I can feel him getting hard.<br/>	“Mmm,” Will moans as I massage his crotch, “you may be right.” He turns towards me and starts kissing back. I can feel him growing under my hand. Will may not admit it but he loves to top me because his cock is about eight inches and he loves pleasing me.<br/>“So,” he pulls away with a grin,”the twink is gonna become the top.”<br/>“That’s it,” I stand up and head to the drawer of my bed, “I’m handcuffing your arms together. Keep up the shit and I’ll get the tape as well. Now get your ass in the bed.”<br/>Will smiles  and walks over while pulling his shirt off, knowing full well I’m only doing this for his amusement. He lays on the bed whilst I climb on top and pin his arms behind him. His glowing is getting worse, his eyes now a gleaming gold that only dims when he closes them. I sigh and lean back in, kissing him and feeling him up until he’s completely hard.<br/>I pull Wills’ pants down and cradle his cock in my hand. My own cock is hard, but I’m too busy to notice.<br/>“Will?” I smirk. “Look at this.”<br/>	He looks down. “Ah, my dick glows.” He lays back into the bed, unsurprised. I chuckle and stroke his cock.<br/> “This really doesn’t surprise you? I mean, you know I will be using this at every opportunity to mess with you.” <br/>	Will moans and gasps as I play with him. He's' already forgotten he’s’ handcuffed and keeps struggling against it. “I know you will, and i don’t really care right now.”<br/>I smirk and force him to lean up against a few pillows. Will whimpers lightly as he knows what’s coming. <br/>I pull my own clothes off and climb back onto the bed, with my cock pointed directly at Wills’ mouth. He wastes no time and takes it in his mouth which causes me to moan and almost fall over.<br/>I thrust myself gently into his mouth, rocking back and forth on my knees until I can barely stand it. Wills cock leans against my thigh with an occasional twitch. I pull out so I don’t cum in Wills’ mouth and the poor man almost begs me to put it back in. I groan at the feeling of him letting me go, but I resist the urge to put my cock back in his mouth.<br/>“Flip over.” I gasp. Will struggles but manages to do so. I stare at his back, glowing so bright I can see every vein.<br/>“Babe I figured out why you glow all the time! It’s cause you're horny!” I chuckle. Will once again tries to fight me forgetting he’s handcuffed. While he struggles, I grab some lube out of my drawer and get ready to put myself in him. <br/>I press down on his back once I finish, and slowly insert myself into him from behind. He stops struggling and moans, relaxing as I go all the way in. I keep my hand on his back to steady myself as I thrust.<br/>“Oh, fuck.” I moan at the sight of myself thrusting in and out of him. “God, I should top more.” I whisper. <br/>We stay like this for a while, me thrusting into Will, with him moaning curse words in both greek and english as I do so, until I stop and turn him around. I immediately thrust myself back in, looking him in the eyes as I do so. Will moans as I enter him again, and gently gasps as I continue to do so over and over this time instead of just thrusting myself in.<br/>I lean in and kiss him, my hands caressing his body the entire time. We both moan, And I almost have to stop everything because now Will is glowing everywhere: his hair, his eyes, his lips, and every single one of his veins. It gets brighter with every thrust.<br/>I pull out and wait a minute to let him relax so the glowing goes down. Since I feel bad he's been tied up the entire time, I take the handcuffs off Will to let him have fun.<br/>Big mistake.<br/>Will immediately wastes no time into flipping me onto my stomach. "I told you if you did that, it wasn't gonna be pretty.”  He playfully growls into my ear. I try to defend myself but he is already smacking my  ass in retaliation. “Guh!” I gasp as his tongue hits my asshole. “I swear to god Nico, if you do this again I will absolutely dick you down every time we shower.” Will puts his tongue back in my ass and goes to work.<br/>I sigh. “Can’t blame me for trying to have fun, now can you?” I grin. I instantly regret saying anything as Will immediately shoves his own cock inside me as retaliation. I almost can’t take it all. He thrusts slowly for some reason while he plays with my cock, and I almost cum then and there, but I hold on. Will continues like this for a good minute with an occasional smack against my ass. He eventually pulls me out of the bed, complaining his legs are tired, so he sits me in a chair and sits on my lap. We make out until-<br/>“Did you just handcuff me to this chair, you glow stick?” I exclaim. Will smiles and gets on his knees.<br/>“Yeah,” He smiles, “and for calling me a goddamn glow stick I’m gonna get out the vibrator.” He walks back to the draw and grabs out a small black vibrator, which he lubes up and brings back to me. <br/>“See, if I do this, you won’t last much longer, and that’s what I’m counting on.” Will purrs into my ear. “Maybe if I leave it in long enough you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”<br/>	I moan at the thought, but I can’t dwell on it for very long as Will slowly inserts the vibrator in after setting it to high. I gasp. I look at him assuming he’s going to do something else to me. Nope. He just leaves me to my demise and touches myself while I gasp and groan in ecstasy.<br/>	It doesn’t take long for me to let loose and cum all over myself. I breathe a sigh of relief because Will finally takes out the vibrator and uncuffs me, but I’m apparently still in trouble as he puts his cock, which I mentioned is about eight inches, and thrusts harder than he has all night.<br/>“Thought you were in the clear didn’t you?” Will growls in my ear. He doesn’t give me a chance to reply and just starts kissing me, barely letting me breathe. This doesn’t last more than ten minutes when Will gasps and releases himself inside me. Feeling him being released inside me makes me grab at his back as I cum again all over his chest. Will, my asshole of a boyfriend, smiles at the sight of me losing control and pulls out. <br/>I relax and try to regain my breath. “So,” I ask breathily, “if I call you “Glow Stick” again, are you gonna do that all again? Because it was great.” <br/>Will rolls his eyes and heads to the shower, leaving me to catch my breath, but I notice something. ”Hey, you aren’t glowing anymore which means I was right!” I snort about it now but I’m gonna be in trouble the next time I call him by his new name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>